Gone
by anotherlazybum
Summary: The war is over. The Bookman and his heir are leaving. Kanda feels /something/. Rated M for implied sex. LaviYuu.


**Gone :** A LaviYuu fic.

**Warnings**: Implied (extremely vague) bed-action (also known as sex). And the first POV thing from a certain dark-haired-oh-so-gorgeous character.

**Disclaimer**: Man belongs to the extremely-great-all-inspiring-awesome-and-powerful-because-she-owns-the-DGM-boys Hoshino. The lines in /.../ are from "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne.

--

--

* * *

***

I didn't expect to see the end of the war. But I did, by a _single_ bloody lotus petal hanging off the flower which was lost somewhere in the ruins of my old room. We all did. When Moyashi finally killed the Earl with his Crown Clown, our Innocence felt like they rejoiced momentarily. Then they vanished. My Innocence, Mugen, became a normal albeit well-made katana while Lavi's hammer shrunk and became a normal hammer. Lenalee's crystallized type Innocence vanished, leaving streaks of dried blood. Lucky for the Moyashi, his arm didn't vanish. It stayed as ugly as ever but at least it was functional.

There was a celebration, of course, but it was slightly toned down since the Earl and the Noahs managed to destroy a good portion of the building as well as killing most of the staff. So, it could be classified as a partial memorial service.

_It_ happened two days later.

When I saw Bookman taking the damned Supervisor aside to talk, I knew what was going to happen but I didn't know it would be so soon. Yet I can't say I did not expect it to happen. The Bookman and his heir were going to move on for good. The record of the War of Innocence between the Exorcists and the Millenium Earl was finished finally.

_After eleven years of being Lavi, Lavi would no longer be "Lavi". _

He'd be whoever number fifty needed him to be.

_(I wish the petal fell.)_

_*  
_

**

*

When I first met him, I didn't like him. He was the weird red head kid with the one eye patch bandanna who was always smiling that smile that never reached his single emerald eye. He was putting on an act, a show for the rest of them. He had seen too much, changed too much and thrown away his heart in order to become the next Bookman for him to really _smile_. When he said "Yuu-chan!", it was with that fake grin of his.

_(That cold, lying one which he exhibited to the rest of the damned world) _

That was when I knew I hated liars. As well as people who called me by my given name. Idiotic people who lied_, especially him_, had _no_ right to call anyone with their given name as far as I was concerned.

I punched his one single eye. At least he had a sort of family resemblance to Bookman for a week. Heh.

*

**

*

I don't know how _it_ begun. One minute I was chasing the damned bunny with Mugen, the next thing I realized was both of us in a bed. Naked. In my room. Of all the places in the whole bloody Order building.

The sheets were _hell _to wash. Komui was more observant than he looked as he gave everyone a new double bed on the flimsy excuse that we were growing up. Thank goodness Moyashi and Leenalee never found out. They would've had heart attacks. Then again, knowing them...they probably wouldn't. They'd just be more annoying than they already were. _If_ such a thing was even possible.

And "_it"_ happened again rather often after that, with him washing the sheets. _It_ didn't matter to me. It suited my purpose and his. We were only fulfilling a physical need, a need for another warm body in the midst of war. I knew the...temporary partnership would end one day, but I didn't care. It was a physical need. Not love, God forbid, of any sort. The baka usagi had thrown away his heart to become the next Bookman while I had my own duties to do.

It was fine. We both had our duties anyway.

I had to find that person and he had his ambitions.

*

**

*

Too late, one day, I realized I had become _used _to him. His presence was not as annoying as it was before. Certainly the fact he kept surviving my attacks with Mugen should have triggered warning bells as well as fire alarms in me much earlier. _That_ feeling _might_ have been mutual but there was no need for sentimental crap. Especially when one of us could die any time during a Noah or Akuma attack.

_(And three petals left.)_

_*  
_

**

_But we both survived. _

**

*

Lavi left with Bookman that evening. They had no reason to linger after all, there was always the next record and the next record after that to go to.

But I did think he would have stayed.

_(For me, if nothing else.) _

In the end, he was a Bookman through the core after all. Moving on from one record to the next. Discarding aliases, names, identities... like people changing clothes. Or maybe just actors in a play changing roles.

_Dark ink on yellowing parchment._

Another piece of history in those musty books to be filed away neatly in the libraries.

_Strokes of blackness in the candle light, nothing more. _

That was what I was to that stupid idiot bunny. _I hate him._

_(For breaking my walls.)_

_(For giving me back everything I abandoned when I came to the Black Order.) _

Baka usagi.

*

**

*

_/When you're gone/_

I moved on to my next mission to find that person.

_/And the bed where you lie is made up on your side/_

We all had to move on.

_/The face I came to know is missing too/_

Although I sometimes wonder if he recorded how a certain Bookman Jr had a "partnership" with an Exorcist. That would have been....interesting.

Tch. Whatever.

---

---

---

* * *

I know I'm_ suppose_ to be working on the Yullen ABCD etc fic. But...I couldn't resist this. OTL And I'm actually _considering _to do another from Lavi's POV to give it a proper ending/closure? This is kinda hanging...

...I hope I kept Kanda in character though. This was...difficult. Writing from a first person POV (especially a certain violently nasty rude person) isn't exactly...easy. Especially trying to incorporate "semi angst in a sarcastic manner".

Reviews make me happy. And high. In a good way.

--


End file.
